warriorcats_erfindungfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Broken Light
Hey!!! hi, ich bin flowing Honey. Höchstwahrscheinlich kennst du mich nicht. Habe mir dein profildingsda durchgelesen. Ich gehöre auch zu den wenigen Mädchen die Minecraft spielen!!!! Ich besitze die Versionen 1.7.5 & 1.5.2 (illegale Versionen ;)) mein Name ist catgirl17 (meistens zumindest) obwohl ich häufig Hg Spiele, bin ich eine Niete im kämpfen ;( naja wir Könnten ja mal zusammenspielen :??? Meine bff spielt auch mc und da Haben wir so einen Hg Clan auf minecraftzocker.com der Cookie Clan xD heißt )meine Freundin ist auch Warrior Cats Fan sie heißt vampirestar ich bin Flamepaw :) naja ich quassel mal wieder unnötiges Zeug -_- lg Flowing Honey (Diskussion) 19:19, 15. Mai 2014 (UTC) ps: wollen wir Freunde sein??? :D Re: Idee Eine fantastische Idee, Broken! Klingt nach Spaß! Aber frag erst einmal einen der Admins, sonst werden die glaube ich sauer. Aber ich wär sofort drin! Frag aber erstmal, okay? LG, 11:22, 22. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Chat Hey ^^ kommst du mal in den chat? :) LG 11:07, 23. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Re: Idee Hallo Broken, tut mir erstmal Leid wegen der späten Antwort, ich hatte etwas zu tun und ich musste natürlich auch erst mit den anderen beiden Admins Fire und Star darüber reden, weil ich allein das ja nicht zu entscheiden habe. ^^; Jedenfalls kannst du das gerne machen wenn du möchtest, das wäre nicht schlecht, um hier mal etwas Leben reinzubekommen. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, wie genau du diesen "Wettbewerb" gestaltest/gestalten wirst, allerdings hätten wir (Admins) ein, zwei kleine bitten. Und zwar wäre es nett, wenn du das sehr Übersichtlich und - falls du es als Seite machst - auf eine Seite beschränkt abhälst, da mehrere "Wettbewerbsseiten" störend sein können. Ansonsten aber gute Idee, kannst du - wie gesagt - gerne machen ^^ 20:43, 25. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Bildchen Hey, Broken. Hab ein Bild für dich gemalt. Hoffe, du magst es. 21:47, 25. Okt. 2013 (UTC)Datei:Für_Broken.png Yay Yay, dann lass uns anfangen! Ich freu mich! LG, 17:35, 28. Okt. 2013 (UTC) 1. Katze Find ich super. Was hälst du davon, wenn die 2. Katze schwarz-getigert mit roten Sprenkeln, weißen Pfoten und blauen Augen sein soll? LG, 18:07, 28. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :) Freut mich, dass es dir gefällt, und danke für das Bild, es ist klasse! Fangen wir morgen mit dem Wettbewerb an? LG, 18:57, 28. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Vorlagen Hey, Broken, ich wollte mal fragen, ob wir nicht die neuen Vorlagen für den Malwettbewerb verwenden können. Link LG, 19:14, 28. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Danke! Danke für dieses wunderschöne Bild! Frage, soll ich dich Broken oder wieder Cinder nennen? LG, 16:11, 3. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Auswertung (weiß nicht ob du Schülerin oder Kriegerin bist, da du dein Alter nicht angegeben hast) du bist eine nette, lustige Kätzin. Du liebst es dich mit deinen Freunden zu raufen oder die Kater herauszufordern. Du kannst gut kämpfen und auch besser schwimmmen als andere Katzen. Du kannst manchmal eine ziemliche Zicke und Angeberin sein. Aber die anderen mögen dich, weil man auch viel mit dir machen kann. Du bist eine braun-rot gescheckte Kätzin, ein passender Name wäre Kometpfote. (wie aus meiner Geschichte "Geboren für den Wald" ;)) 15:50, 6. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Winzig kleine Frage Ja, wie der Name sagte. Dürfen wir beide bei Malwettbewerb eigentlich auch selbst mitmachen? Nur mal so aus Neugier. LG; 20:26, 6. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Mach ich vielleicht in der nächsten Runde :) 16:26, 7. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Malwettbewerb Du hast doch bestimmt schon meinen Kommentar auf der Diskseite von Malwettbewerb gesehen, oder? Also, ich an eurer Stelle würde jetzt einfach sagen, wer weiter malen kann ;) und irgendwann noch einen zweiten Wettbewerb machen, einfach mal ein bisschen warten, bis mehr Leute ihr Interesse gezeigt haben. Tut mir leid, ich muss mich einfach überall einmischen!!! :/ Deine 10:47, 9. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Malwettbewerb nachträglich Hey, ich bin Wirbelsturm, Ich habe mal Eisenkralle´s Geheimnis geschrieben, aber eig keine Zeit sonst hier für das wiki gehabt. Allerdings hat Raubpfote mich gefragt, ob ich beim Malwettbewerb mitmachen möchte. Leider erst heute, aber sie meinte es geht noch da nur sehr wenige mitmachen. Also falls es geht, hier ist mein Bild. Ich würde sehr gerne mitmachen. Lg Wirbelsturm (Diskussion) 11:52, 9. Nov. 2013 (UTC) (Bild auf Grund fehlender Angaben gelöscht) Kategorie Mir ist noch was eingefallen ;). Wenn du willst kannst du Malwettbewerb ja zu der Kategorie Spiel hinzufügen. (mein Gott, ich bin vielleicht eine Einmischtante!!) Nochmal deine 17:48, 9. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Doll Devine Bist du auf Doll Devine angemeldet? LG, 16:17, 14. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Re: Re Doll Devine Wollte es nur wissen. Hast du das Bild von Sandy da selbst gemalt oder aus dem Internet? 15:29, 15. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Bildili für Brokenli Ja, ich bin doof. Aber ich hab grad super gute Laune und dachte grade, "Hey, lass mal ein Bild für Broken malen!" Ja, hoffentlich gefällt es dir. Lg, 19:45, 15. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Datei:Für_Brokenli.png Noch mal Dolldivine Okay, ich bin doof. Wie kriegst du das hin, dass du die Bilder, die du auf Dolldivine malst, hier einfügen kannst? Wenn ich fertig bin, komm ich nicht weiter. Kannst du mir helfen? LG, 11:45, 17. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Malwettbewerb Raubpfaute: 4 (wegen keine Tigerung und das Maul ist seltsam) Lovely Shadow 5 (seltsames Maul) Aschenwolke 8 (ist echt schön ... aber trotzdem) Wirbelsturm 6 (Tigerungs-Farbe ist eher cremefarben) Flockensturm 6 (hellbraun ist eher graubraun) Du (falls du bewertet wirst) 8 (wunderschön!) 16:59, 18. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Äh... Hallo Ja, aber wenn du Spaß mit komischen Punkten hast, die nach dem speichern dableiben... Hier! Ich hoffe, es gefällt dir. Aschenwolke (Diskussion) 15:24, 19. Nov. 2013 (UTC) thumb|362px|Wenn du Spaß mit Punkten haben willst Hi ich würd mich freuen wenn wir freunde wären. Dein malwettbewerb ist total toll! Momentan hab ich nur ein paar probleme mit dem siggi, habs aber glaub ich jetzt kapiert^^ deine Benutzer:Flockensturm Hi(nochmal) Hi, ich wollte dir auch ein Bild zeichnen, aber mein Computer spackt gerade rum(ich schreibe das gerade auf meinem IPad) und ich brauche doch noch Hilfe beim Siggi einfügen!? Aber pass auf gänseblumnase, lovly shadow und raubpfote haben schon versucht mir zu helfen und ein Benutzer Blog! Deine Benutzer:Flockensturm wegem Siggi Ich hab's herausgefunden(halbwegs) und müsste nur wissen was ein abgewandelter quelltext ist? Bildchen Hi, ich wollte dir noch ein Bild malen! Hier ist es: (Bild auf Grund fehlender Angaben gelöscht) Titel Ich wollte fragen ob man den Titel/Überschrift einer Seite verändern kann? Deine Benutzer:Flockensturm Re:Titel Z.b. Bei Sanftpfotes leben, ich find halt da ich auch Glaspfote und die anderen Auserwählten zu wichtigeren Rollen machen will passt der Name Sanftpfotes leben Nicht mehr so gut und wollte fragen ob ich das ändern kann? Deine Benutzer:Flockensturm P.S. Die Seite ist schon erstellt! Hi :3 Hey :3 Ich hab mir einige deiner Seiten angeguckt und finde dich ziemlich kreativ! :3 Hättest du Lust mir in meinem Wiki zu helfen? Würde mich sehr freuen! :D LG 09:56, 25. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Ja kann ich, aber im Wiki darf man ja keine Links von anderen Wikis hinschreiben -.- Kannst du in den Chat kommen? (: 10:52, 25. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Thousand of thank you(?) Äh.. Weiß selbst gerade nicht was der Titel bedeutet?(!) Auf jeden Fall : Danke,Danke, danke, danke, (1000 Stunden später) DANKIIII! Beim bearbeiten befindet sich komischer weise kein 'mehr Optionen' aber ich guck dann noch mal! Und... Danke für das obertolle Bild! Vielen, vielen dank! Ich mal dir auch noch so eins! Sobald ich die richtige Vorlage gefunden hab... Weißt du wo ich die finde?(damit sind die gemeint die du benutzt hast) Noch mal DANKII von deiner Benutzer:Flockensturm 2 Bildchen^^ Hier ist das eine Bild, weil du mir eins gemalt hast und noch eins, weil ich dir gesagt hab das ich noch ein schöneres mache: Bildchen.jpg|Das erste Bildchen für mein brokechen, hoffe ich darf dich so nennen Mare.jpg|Und das zweite bildchen^^ Dein Flöckchen^^ Clique "Zu eurer Clique kommen darf" das klingt ein wenig komisch ;) Eine Clique entsteht durch Freundschaft untereinander und nicht weil man sagt: "Kommt lasst uns 'ne Clique sein." Deswegen ist das etwas schwer. Du verstehst dich gut mit Hasenstreif und mit mir. Aber ich weiß nicht, wie du dich mit Jaguar und Sandi verstehst. Frag die 2 mal, ob es für sie ok ist, wenn du bei den Spielen mitmachst ;) Für mich ist es in Ordnung. [[User:Raubpfote|'D'i'e'b''']]''Wem kann ich vertrauen,' wenn er sagt:'"Ich bin dein Freund"? '' 15:16, 25. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Hallöle Hi. Ich fänd's echt schön wenn du in unserer Clique drin wärst, Broky. Wär echt schön. BILDHCEN FÜR DICH! Hoffe du magst es. :) LG, 19:10, 25. Nov. 2013 (UTC)Datei:Misty.Cat.For.Broken.png Wiedermal ein bildchen^^ Ein Bildchen für dich (Datei auf Grund von Regelverstoß gelöscht) Deine Benutzer:Flockensturm P.S.: was ist ein abgewandelter quelltext? Freunde? Hallo :) Ich bin Lovely Shadow^^ Ich wollte dich fragen, ob wir Freunde sein wollen? Ich finde es cool, dass du den Malwettbewerb machst, der ist echt cool ;D Naja, ich hab dir auch mal ein Bild gemalt :)thumb|Für dich^^ Deine 16:16, 3. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Yeah!!! WUHU, ich kann endlich mein Siggi einfügen!!!! Ach bevor ich es vergesse währ cool wenn lovchen und du Freunde werden würdet, ich bin ja auch mit lovchen befreundet. Also währ cool! Deine allerliebste Danke! Danke für das wunderschöne Bild! Ich liebe es! Hab hier eins für dich :) 18:23, 4. Dez. 2013 (UTC)Datei:Für_mein_Brokenli.png Katzennamen Falls du es noch nicht gesehen hast: Jaguarkralle hat jetzt auch noch ein Bild gemalt, bitte schreib deinen Namen für die Katze bis zum 9.12 dorthin. Deine 87.155.216.92 06:12, 6. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Hi Hi, Brokechen! Ich hab schon vor ewigkeiten die Nachricht von lovchen an dich gesehen und soweit ich weiß hast du noch nicht geantwortet. Und das ist mal 'ne Nachricht auf die man antworten muss! Ich würde mich freuen wenn du lovchen zusagst =(^-^)= LG und AL deine nun, brauchbare Erklärung!^^ Jungen Vorlage und dankiii Woher hast du die jungen Vorlage? Und noch ein großes DANKIII!!!!!! Das Bild für dich kommt sobald ich weiß wo die jungen Vorlage ist! AL und LG deine Frohen 2. Advent auch an dich! Danke für das super niedliche Bild! Hab eins für dich. GLG, 11:01, 8. Dez. 2013 (UTC)Datei:Für_Brokenli_zum_Advent.png Frohen 2. Advent!! Hier ein Bildchen für den 2. Advent!: Deine Advent! :D Hallo! Ich hab dir mal ein Bildchen gemalt. Dein eigenes "Elfenjunges" im Weihnachtskostüm xD Hoffe es gefällt dir! Alles Liebe, Tagebuch Ja, dass kannst du ruhig machen, meine Erlaubnis hast du jedenfalls. Aschenwolke (Diskussion) 17:41, 15. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Auswertung? Hi Broke :) Ich wollt fragen wann die Auswertung für die zweite Runde für den Malwettbewerb kommt^^? LG, deine 14:59, 17. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Zu dem... Ja, ich kann dir eine Vorlage machen, die dann komplett weiß und schwarz ist. Aber, wie soll sie denn aussehen? Aschenwolke (Diskussion) 13:24, 18. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Re: Frage Klar, kannst du gerne machen! Hab nichts dagegen :) Hier ist übrigens noch ein Bildchen für dich, weil ich deine für mich so süß fand. Dankii :D LG, deine 13:19, 20. Dez. 2013 (UTC)thumb|Für dich :D (Ich weiß, kann nicht malen) Verfrühtes Weihnachtsgeschenk Ja, frohe Weihnachten und einen guten Rutsch im voraus! Hier ist ein Geschenk-Bild für dich :) 17:00, 22. Dez. 2013 (UTC) (Bild auf Grund von Regelverstöß entfernt) Weihnachten! <3 Merry Christmas! :D Guten Rutsch ins Neue Jahr! Hab dir gleich ein Bildchen gemalt: thumb|^-^ 15:06, 24. Dez. 2013 (UTC) RE: Gemeinsame Story Klar, sehr gerne ^^ Worüber denn? Habe schon ein paar Ideen :D - Also, eine Katze ist verschwunden und dann sollen sich 2-3 weitere aufmachen um sie zu suchen. - Sie treffen halt auf viele verschiedene Kulturen (Stämme, Gruppen und sowas), die ihnen aber alle nicht weiterhelfen können - dann treffen sie eine Art SternenClan, und dort stoßen sie dann auf die verschwundene Katze, und finden heraus, dass sie verzaubert oder so ist - und dann treffen sie halt die böse Katze und kämpfen und (so ist das ja immer) gewinnen :D PS: Schön dass dir meine Ideen gefallen ^-^ PS 2.0: Viiiiieeelen Dank für das Weihnachtsbild *.* Sag mir, wie du es findest! Alles Liebe, deine 14:52, 27. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Re(3x): Gemeinsame Story Zwei Katzen finde ich gut ^^ Okay, Titel...? - Where are you, if not here? (Wo bist du, wenn nicht hier?) - Will you stay? (Wirst du bleiben?) - For always by my Side (Für immer an meiner Seite) - In the name of Stars (Im Namen der Sterne) LG, deine 15:10, 27. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Re (5x): Gemeinsame Story Du kannst sie erstellen ;) Freu mich schon :D AL, deine 15:17, 27. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Re (7x): Gemeinsame Story 1. Staffel... *luft hol* keiine Ahnung :'D Erstmal keine, wir können ja (Wenn wir eine Idee haben) später eine ausdenken 2. Stämme & Gruppen: - Stamm der mächtigen Sterne oder so :) - Diamonds Verbündete - Lilias Gruppe - Und dann vielleicht noch so etwas ähnliches wie ein Stamm, bloß mit anderen Rängen (?), für den ich noch keinen Namen habe AL, deine 15:25, 27. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Re (9x): Gemeinsame Story Okay, ich bin heute echt vergesslich ._. Ich würde (da sich die Story hauptsächlich um SternenClan und sowas dreht) alles Namen nehmen, von Himmelskörpern und so? - UranusClan - NeptunClan - JupiterClan falls noch einen vierten, dann - MerkurClan Ach ja, als die "böse" Katze, würde ich den Namen Universum vorschlagen, da sie über alles herrschen will (?) Alles Liebe, deine 15:33, 27. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Re (11x): Gemeinsame Story Ich weiß nicht, vielleicht können wir ihn irgendwie unterteilen? Also, einer schreibt ein Stück und wenn er denkt "Ja, da kann man noch etwas hinzufügen, etwa noch mal genauso viel wie ich gerade geschrieben hab" dann wird abgespeichert und der nächste schreibt weiter. AL, deine 15:38, 27. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Re (13x): Gemeinsame Story: Als HauptClan würde ich den NeptunClan vorschlagen ^-^ Mein Charakter heißt Schattenblüte :D Sie und Lichtfunke können ja Schwestern sein :) AL, deine 15:48, 27. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Re (15x): Gemeinsame Story Gut, mit Lavendelduft finde ich auch schön *.* LG, deine 15:51, 27. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Re (17x): Gemeinsame Story Schattenblüte ist fast schwarz, also ziemlich dunkelgrau. Ihr Pfoten sind hellgrau :) AL, deine 16:01, 27. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Das Cover *.* Wow du hast das Cover sooooo toll gemacht <333 Es ist wunderschön^-^ AL, deine 08:05, 28. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Sry, das ich erst jetzt antworte! Sry, das ich erst jetzt antworte, aber ich war in österreich. Dein bild ist echt schön! Eins für dich wird noch kommen! Lg und AL deine Hi Broke! Hi Broke, falls ich dich so nennen darf?! Ich bin Efeuwolke und noch seeeehhhhrr neu ^^ Ich hab dich durch Flocke und Shadow kennengelernt und wäre glücklich wenn wir Freunde wären! Weil ich hab auch schon ein bisschen gelesen von dir und sag nur eins: OMG!!! LG deine Efeuwolke (Diskussion) 07:03, 30. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Gerne^^ Gerne können wir Freunde sein <3 Du kannst mich Efeu, Wolke, Cloud oder Ivy nennen! LG Efeuwolke (Diskussion) 15:23, 30. Dez. 2013 (UTC) geht der Malwettbewerb noch weiter? Hi Brokechen, hast immer noch nicht gesagt ob ich dich so nennen darf. Also was ich eigentlich fragen wollte ob es noch einen weiteren Teil von Malwettbewerb geben wird? Das hat so großen Spaß gemacht^^ LG und AL deine Yeah!!! Freu mich schon drauf, Brokechen! LG und AL deine 2014!!! Happy new Year 2014 Broke! Jetzt sind wir schon zu viert^^ Du, Flocke, Shadow und ich! LG deine Efeuwolke (Diskussion) 11:38, 31. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Hi Hi Broke, mal ne Frage: Sind hier alles nur Mädchen(habe kein Problem damit aber echt)!!!??? Bin ich der einzige Junge?? Aber mal was anderes, ich habe Bilder von dir entdeckt die du für Flocke gemalt hast und generell sind deine Bilder echt Super geil. Wollte einfach mal sehen wer du bist, denn habe von dir viel gelesen bzw. gehört. Wünsche die einen guten Rutsch(auf's Gesicht:P) und möge der SternenClan mit dir sein Wasserfell23 Wasserfell23 (Diskussion) 12:22, 31. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Hi(nochmals) Gern, wünsche dir auch ein schönes neues Jahr(nachträglich). Möge der SternenClan mit dir sein Wasserfell23 Wasserfell23 (Diskussion) 17:59, 2. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Hi nochmals(nochmals) Weist du zufällig wer hier "Sigis" macht, danke schon mal. Wasserfell23 Wasserfell23 (Diskussion) 18:04, 2. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Juten Tach Hi Broke, gerne kannst du mir ein Siggi machen und hier schon mal paar Vorgaben: die Schrift bitte Wasserblau und mit dem selbem Effekt wie dein Siggi es hat und den gesamten Text: Wasserfell23(und dann halt klein) Der einsamste Krieger aber der mit dem größtem Herz. Danke schon mal im Vorraus Wasserfell23 Wasserfell23 (Diskussion) 17:47, 3. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Oh Sorry, etwas peinlich. Ich meinte denn Schrift-Effekt, also die verschiedenen Dimensionen des Blau(Blau dann Hellblau). Hoffe du weist jetzt was ich meine!?:) MfG Wasserfell23 Wasserfell23 (Diskussion) 12:00, 4. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Gut, aber... Ja is in Ordnung, aber der Schrift-Effekt ist meiner Meinung nach ein bisschen zu hell, könntest du es bitte einen Tick dunkler machen(so wie bei "Dieb")?! Danke schon mal Hi Broke Wie nett von dir mich zu deiner Freundesliste hinzuzufügen. Solche Sachen bedeuten mir was! AL Hi Hoffe es ist nicht zu spät aber gerne könntest du mir ein Bild malen: Vorlage 4, Farbe natürlich Wasserblau und die Iris bitte Gelb und danke für das ändern meines Siggis!! Hi Broke(mir fallen echt keine Überschriften mehr ein) Also danke für dieses unbeschreiblich schöne Bild und danke für alles was du für mich in dieser kurzen Zeit gemacht hast, ich könnte dir kaum genug danken!!! Das alles bedeutet mir viel!! (und sorry das ich so spät noch schreibe;)) Hay!^^ Du weißt vielleicht schon, dass meine/Starsilys Seite gelöscht wurde. Also haben wir ein Wiki gegründet http://de.waca-fragen-und-antworten-by-sf.wikia.com/wiki/Hauptseite?wiki-welcome=1 . Mach doch mit! :D LG Falke PS: Thx <3 für das schöne Bild auf meiner Disk! :D One Direction Liebend Gern! Ich warne dich nur vor, ich bin ein Hardcore Larry Shipper. Ich werd dann anfangen, meine Geschichten dahin zu übersetzten :) 15:37, 9. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Re Bild (obwohl ich nicht weiß, was "Re" bedeutet :P) Jau, hier ist Löwenblut. Du kannst sie noch ein bisschen bearbeiten, wenn sie noch nicht ganze deinen Vorstellungen entspricht. thumb|300pxPS: Ja, ich würde sehr gerne mit dir befreundet sein! :3 (Das klang seltsam.) Hallo Ich bin Ozelotherz und ich möchte gerne beim Mlawettbewerb teilnehmen und hier ist für dich mein Eispelz.Ozelotherz (Diskussion) 17:22, 10. Jan. 2014 (UTC)thumb|Eispelz Re: Frage zur Siggi Hast du mir das auf die Disski geschrieben? - Du dann nämlich vergessen zu signieren ;) Zur Antwort: Nicht, dass ich wüsste. Wobei ich davon abrate jemanden ne Siggi zu geben, der weniger als 20 Bearbeitungen hat xD LG 20:10, 12. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Wattpad Ja, ich hab gesehen, du folgst mir :) Ich folg dir auch! :D 16:08, 13. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Bild? Hi Broke! Vlt. hast du schon gehört das Flocke und ich ein Buch schreiben(Vereinigung der Clans) und da erstellen wir Grade die Charas. Meine Frage: Könntest du eventuell Tannenstern malen? Lovely hat uns schon Eisherz und Sonnenfrost gemalt und als ich deine Katzen gesehen habe dachte ich:"OMG!" Voll schön *-* Wie schaffst du das?!? Egal wieder zum Thema^^: Wenn du ihn malen würdest wäre ich dir soooooooooooooooooooooooo dankbar ;) Die Vorlage ist Anführer Männlich(falls du weißt welche Vorlagen ich meine^^) Ich habe nämlich gelesen das du in "Malstimmung" bist falls ich das so nennen darf^^ LG und AL deine Efeuwolke (Diskussion) 16:27, 13. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Oh.. Oh...Das mit dem PC tut mir echt leid für dich. Danke schon mal im voraus für das Bild, und ja das kann ich gut,sehr gut sogar, verstehen;) LG und AL deine Efeuwolke (Diskussion) 14:29, 14. Jan. 2014 (UTC) *.* Vooooooooooll schön *.* Dankiiiii^^ LG und AL deine Efeuwolke (Diskussion) 16:17, 18. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Preis Nochmal herzlichen Glückwunsch ;). Deine Namen waren super. Hier kommt der Preis. Curly hat die Kätzchen gemalt und ich hab sie lediglich auf ein Bild gebracht ;). Preis1.png Preis1 (Nacht).png|Hier nochmal im Dunkeln Malwettbewerb Hi Brokechen, ich wollte wiesen wann du auswertest? Wir warten schon Ewigkeiten! LG und AL deine HI Bin sicher du kennst mich nicht... Aber habe mir schon öfter deine Bilder angesehen und fand sie toll!! LG, Happy Valentiensday! thumb|400pxZum Valentienstag alles Liebe, deine Aschenwolke ~ Geschichte? Gibt es auch irgendwo Geschichten von dir, die ich lesen könnte? LG, 23:52, 15. Feb. 2014 (UTC) Oha Peinlich Mir ist grad aufgefallen das unsere Charas gleich heißen ich habe die Seite zwa erstellt aber sie wurde gelöscht die hälfte meiner einträge :( ich werd meinen also unbennen wollt dir bloß bescheid sagen Rotkehlechenflug Hi Hi Broken Light! Ich wollte mich nur mal bedanken, dass du mich vor einiger Zeit mal angeschrieben hast. Sorry, dass ich mich noch nicht früher gemeldet habe (ich bin zu schüchtern für diese Welt!) LG Grinsekätzchen Re: Larry-Cats Naw! Das ist so niedlich! Du bist unverbesserlich! Hdagdl 10:42, 5. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Re: Re: Re: Larry Cats Unser Vogel namens Harry ist gestorben :( Jetzt haben wir kein 1D mehr im Haus :( Hdaingdl 10:54, 5. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Für dich*-* Ich hatte die verrückte Idee allen meinen Freundis Bilder zu malen^^ Hier ist deins, ich hoffe es gefällt dir :b: thumb|Für meine Broke :* LG deine [[User:Efeuwolke|''E'f'e''''u'w'o''''l'k'e' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke|''Am Ende wird '' alles gut. '' Wird es nicht '' ''gut, dann ist es ''noch nicht das Ende.'' ]] 11:05, 6. Apr. 2014 (UTC) PS: I know, ich kann noch nicht so gut malen O_o Re Natürlich bist du die beste Geschichtenschreiberin! ♥♥♥ Ich bin auch etwas überdreht, bekomm bald Meerschweinchen :) ♥ Sind aber alle weiblich, wären sie männlich hätte ich sie Niall, Harry, Zayn und Louis genannt xD HDGDL, 09:25, 4. Mai 2014 (UTC) Nochmal Re xD Joa, bekomm' leider nur vier... Meine Fische haben keine Namen... Sie sehen alle gleich aus xD HDL, 09:30, 4. Mai 2014 (UTC) Re (Das dritte jetzt xD) Ich hätte echt mal früher Directionerin werden sollen, dann würde mein Kater jetzt Niall oder Louis heißen xD Oder ich hätte meine Schwester überredet, ihre Wellensittiche Harry und Zayn zu nennen xD HDGGDL, 09:35, 4. Mai 2014 (UTC) Re: Blüte Naww, danke, die Bilder sind wunderschön! Hab dich lieb :* xx 10:48, 4. Mai 2014 (UTC) Konzert *_* Ich hab bei nem Gewinnspiel 2 Karten für das 1D-Konzert in Düsseldorf gewonnen! <3 *-* AL, 17:29, 22. Mai 2014 (UTC) Re Schade, dass du nicht hinkannst :( AL, 09:03, 24. Mai 2014 (UTC) Danke Danke Sunshine, ich finde es wunderschön. Ich vermisse es, mit dir zu reden :* HDACDL, deine 12:13, 9. Jun. 2014 (UTC) You And I Through The Dark Hi. Ich wollte mal ein bisschen mit Flügeln, Katzen und Songtexten experimentieren und das ist dabei rausgekommen. Hoffe, du magst es :* IVD & IHDGDL 13:07, 11. Jun. 2014 (UTC) (Bild auf Grund fehlender Quelle gelöscht) Heey Brokechen! Ich bins, Flockensturm. Ich weiß nicht, ob du dich noch an mich erinnern kannst... Aufjedenfall ist das mein neuer Account. Deine Flocke(Autumns Leafes) P.S.: hab vergessen wie man Links macht... Hallo ^^ Ich habe ausversehen eine Geschichte von mir auf deine Short Adventure Seite gesetzt . Wie kann ich sie wieder rausnehmen ? LG --Broncekralle (Diskussion) 15:29, 5. Nov. 2015 (UTC) PS : sei mir bitte nicht böse , es stand ja nicht dein Name dahinter Kategorien Hallo, Fireheart002 hat ja in diesem Forum-Post nochmal darauf hingewiesen, dass man seine Seiten auf vorgegebene weise Kategorisieren soll. Ich wollte ihm gerne dabei helfen, die Seiten alle so zu kategorisieren wie er sich das vorstellt. Deswegen wollte ich fragen, ob ich die Erlaubnis bekommen könnte die Kategorien deiner Seiten zu bearbeiten. Ich werde nichts am Inhalt verändern, nur die Kategorien nach den Vorschriften anpassen. Wäre ganz lieb wenn du mir eine kurze Antwort schreiben könntest. Kitten6677 (Diskussion) 14:05, 4. Apr. 2017 (UTC)